


Happily ever after.

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Photoghrapher!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall non sa esattamente cos'abbia fatto per meritarsi il suo per sempre felici e contenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa "[AU!Ziall Fest.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/doc/482301418517748/) del gruppo [Wanki!Fic](https://www.facebook.com/groups/WankiFic/).

Niall non sa esattamente cos'abbia fatto per meritarsi il suo _per sempre felici e contenti_ ; è inutile negarlo, però, la sua vita è meravigliosa e non riesce a smettere di pensare per un attimo a quanto sia fortunato ad avere qualcuno come Zayn al suo fianco.  
Finisce di appendere le fotografie appena sviluppate, osservandole nella luce rossiccia della camera oscura che ha ricavato da una delle camere degli ospiti inutilizzate della villetta dove convive con suo marito da quasi sei anni, e sorride quando i suoi occhi si posano su quella che, a suo avviso, è la più bella di tutte: Zayn dormiva su un fianco, una mano posata protettiva sul pancione di sette mesi e la bocca socchiusa, un paio di occhiali da vista abbandonati insieme a un libro sul comodino. Ricorda bene quel giorno, come la luce filtrasse dalle tende tirate e illuminasse splendidamente il volto del marito; immortalare quel momento gli era sembrato quasi un dovere.  
Quando esce dalla camera oscura, chiudendo a chiave la porta come d'abitudine da quando Emma ha cominciato a camminare, si trova Zayn davanti; ha le occhiaie e l'espressione stanca, ma sorride e si sporge a baciargli le labbra quando lo vede emergere dalla stanza. Tra le braccia tiene Brian, il loro secondogenito, pacificamente addormentato con un ditino in bocca dopo aver mangiato, e Niall vorrebbe avere la sua fidata macchina fotografica a portata di mano per immortalare anche questo momento.  
“È andata bene?” chiede, facendo un cenno verso la camera del piccolo e posando una mano sulla base della schiena del marito per condurlo con dolcezza; Zayn detesta essere spinto o forzato a camminare più in fretta, ma adora avere le sue mani addosso. Niall ridacchia quando l'altro grugnisce, posandogli un bacio sul collo. “La prossima volta faccio io,” promette, accarezzando la sua pelle calda con la punta del naso, e sente Zayn fremere appena.  
Zayn borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile, alzando gli occhi al cielo, prima di spostare Brian in modo da avere un braccio libero e colpire il marito sulla nuca.  
“Smettila di fare così,” lo ammonisce, sospirando quando in risposta riceve solo un'occhiata interrogativa, “è da tre settimane che non facciamo niente, Ni, e sai che effetto mi fa quando mi baci il collo. Non metterti a fare il tenero adesso, se poi non vuoi andare fino in fondo,” conclude, chinandosi per deporre con dolcezza il neonato nella culla; gli sistema la coperta sotto il collo e gli sposta qualche ciuffo di capelli rossicci dalla fronte, sorridendo, e non si accorge che Niall si è portato dietro di lui finché non sente le mani sui suoi fianchi. Esala un sospiro stupito quando il marito spinge il bacino contro il suo sedere, e si volta verso di lui con un sopracciglio sollevato, come a chiedergli se è sicuro di volerlo fare.  
“Em è all'asilo, Brian dorme e l'interfono è acceso,” commenta Niall, baciandogli la nuca e sorridendo del brivido del marito, “possiamo approfittarne, per una volta, è sicuramente passato troppo tempo dall'ultima.”  
“Questa volta ricordati il preservativo, però,” ribatte Zayn con un'occhiata a metà tra il divertito e il seccato, tirandosi su ed appoggiando le mani su quelle che non hanno abbandonato i suoi fianchi, “è ancora troppo presto per una terza gravidanza.”  
Niall grugnisce una risata, annuendo e trascinando lentamente il marito verso la porta della loro camera; Zayn si sistema supino sul materasso non appena entrano nella stanza, alzando appena il bacino per farsi scivolare sulle gambe i pantaloni della tuta e i boxer. Ancora una volta, Niall vorrebbe avere la macchina fotografica con sé per poter immortalare il momento: le sottili cicatrici dei parti cesarei che il marito ha affrontato spiccano sulla pelle appena abbronzata con una delicatezza impressionante, stemperata magistralmente dall'oscenità del suo membro eretto. L'ha già fotografato in situazioni osé e in pose al limite della pornografia, ma quelle immagini nascoste con cura nel cassetto del suo comodino non sono mai abbastanza: Zayn non è mai abbastanza.  
“Ti decidi a fare qualcosa, o preferisci stare a guardarmi finché Brian non si sveglia?” domanda Zayn, gli occhi maliziosi e il tono vagamente seccato: è abituato alle pause del marito nei momenti meno opportuni, e sotto sotto le trova perfino divertenti, ma il loro tempo è limitato e vorrebbe davvero liberarsi di quell'erezione con lui. Il suo pugno ha perso la sua attrattiva da quando ha scoperto i piaceri del sesso, a sedici anni.  
“Mi perdoni, padrone,” scherza l'altro, liberandosi a sua volta dei pantaloni e dell'intimo e raggiungendolo sul letto; si abbassa a mordicchiargli il collo e, più in basso, i capezzoli, prima di risalire verso le sue labbra e baciarlo con intendo. Si allontana ancora una volta per recuperare dal comodino un preservativo e il lubrificante, accarezzando una coscia del marito con la punta delle dita per fargli venire la pelle d'oca, e ridacchia quando Zayn rabbrividisce ancora una volta e gli lancia un'occhiataccia, “che impazienza. Non pensavo che avresti voluto sentirti di nuovo pieno dopo appena due settimane dalla nascita di Brian,” scherza, appoggiando sul materasso il profilattico e bagnandosi due dita di lubrificante; Zayn arrossisce appena al pessimo tentativo di dirty talking del marito, grugnendo e spalancando le gambe quando i polpastrelli di Niall sfiorano la fessura tra le sue natiche. Odia quando la preparazione è lunga, e nonostante sia passato un bel po' dall'ultima volta che hanno fatto sesso, non si fa problemi ad afferrare il polso del marito e fare leva sulle gambe per far entrare entrambe le dita lubrificate in un colpo solo; gli si mozza il fiato per qualche secondo, e Niall bacia lungo le cicatrici dei cesarei mentre aspetta che si rilassi abbastanza da permettergli di allargarlo al meglio.  
È Zayn a srotolare il profilattico sull'eccitazione del marito, pochi minuti più tardi, ed è sempre lui a spingerlo supino con entrambe le mani, prima di sedersi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino e accoglierlo lentamente dentro di sé; brucia un po', le dita allargate sui suoi pettorali per poter far leva sulle braccia per muoversi. Niall socchiude gli occhi, il calore del marito che lo circonda e le sue unghie mangiucchiate che gli graffiano appena la pelle.  
Finisce tutto troppo presto, e Zayn cade senza fiato accanto all'altro, un braccio e una gamba che l'abbracciano di traverso e il suo stesso sperma che sporca il ventre dell'uomo e la sua stessa mano, e ride piano per qualche attimo.  
“È stato terribile,” commenta, mordendo la spalla di Niall, e sorridendo quando anche lui scoppia a ridere e annuisce, “non siamo mai durati così poco, nemmeno la prima volta,” rincara, scuotendo appena il capo.  
“Almeno questa volta abbiamo usato le protezioni,” aggiunge il marito dopo qualche secondo, “niente bebè inaspettati in arrivo.”  
“Non credo di aver mai fatto un errore migliore,” mormora Zayn contro la sua pelle, e Niall allunga una mano per accarezzargli i capelli della nuca.  
“Nemmeno io,” dice, voltando il capo per baciargli la fronte.  
Niall non sa esattamente cos'abbia fatto per meritarsi il suo _per sempre felici e contenti_ , ma quando Zayn va a prendere Emma all'asilo mentre lui dà da mangiare a Brian è costretto ad ammettere che non gli interessa così tanto: ha un marito meraviglioso, due figli splendidi e una camera oscura in cui sviluppare le fotografie che scatta a tutti loro, ed è felice. Semplicemente.


End file.
